The human body functions through a number of interdependent physiological systems controlled through various mechanical, electrical, and chemical processes. The metabolic state of the body is constantly changing. For example, as exercise level increases, the body consumes more oxygen and gives off more carbon dioxide. The cardiac and pulmonary systems maintain appropriate blood gas levels by making adjustments that bring more oxygen into the system and dispel more carbon dioxide. The cardiovascular system transports blood gases to and from the body tissues. The respiration system, through the breathing mechanism, performs the function of exchanging these gases with the external environment. Together, the cardiac and respiration systems form a larger anatomical and functional unit denoted the cardiopulmonary system.
Diseases and disorders of the pulmonary system affect a large group of patients. Obstructive pulmonary diseases may be associated with a decrease in the total volume of exhaled air flow caused by a narrowing or blockage of the airways. Examples of obstructive pulmonary diseases include asthma, emphysema and bronchitis. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) refers to chronic lung diseases that result in blocked air flow in the lungs. Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease generally develops over many years, typically from exposure to cigarette smoke, pollution, or other irritants. Over time, the elasticity of the lung tissue is lost, the lung's air sacs may collapse, the lungs may become distended, partially clogged with mucus, and lose the ability to expand and contract normally. As the disease progresses, breathing becomes labored, and the patient grows progressively weaker. Many people with COPD concurrently have both emphysema and chronic bronchitis.
Restrictive pulmonary diseases involve a decrease in the total volume of air that the lungs are able to hold. Often the decrease in total lung volume is due to a decrease in the elasticity of the lungs themselves, or may be caused by a limitation in the expansion of the chest wall during inhalation. Restrictive pulmonary disease may be the result of scarring from pneumonia, tuberculosis, or sarcoidosis. A decrease in lung volume may be caused by various neurologic and muscular diseases affecting the neural signals and/or muscular strength of the chest wall and lungs. Examples of neurologic and/or muscular diseases that may affect lung volume include poliomyelitis and multiple sclerosis. Lung volume deficiencies may also be related to congenital or acquired deformities of the chest.
Pulmonary dysfunctions may also involve disorders of the pleural cavity and/or pulmonary vasculature. Pulmonary vasculature disorders may include pulmonary hypertension, pulmonary edema, and pulmonary embolism. Disorders of the pleural cavity include conditions such as pleural effusion, pneumothorax, and hemothorax, for example.
Pulmonary diseases may be caused by infectious agents such as viral and/or bacterial agents. Examples of infectious pulmonary diseases include pneumonia, tuberculosis, and bronchiectasis. Other non-infectious pulmonary diseases include lung cancer and adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), for example.
Breathing disorders involving disrupted breathing rhythm, such as sleep apnea, hypopnea and periodic breathing, are respiratory system conditions that affect a significant percentage of patients between 30 and 60 years. Disordered breathing may be caused, for example, by an obstructed airway, or by derangement of the signals from the brain controlling respiration. Sleep disordered breathing is associated with excessive daytime sleepiness, systemic hypertension, increased risk of stroke, angina and myocardial infarction. Disordered breathing is related to congestive heart failure and can be particularly serious for patients concurrently suffering from cardiovascular deficiencies.
Various types of disordered breathing have been identified, including, apnea (interrupted breathing), hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), and dyspnea (labored breathing). Combinations of the respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Cheyne-Stokes respiration is particularly prevalent among heart failure patients, and may contribute to the progression of heart failure.
Pulmonary diseases and disorders including those described herein have been treated using a variety of patient-external breathing therapy devices. Monitoring parameters associated with external breathing therapy provides an opportunity to provide feedback for enhanced therapy delivery. Effective approaches to monitoring and/or adjusting external breathing therapy are needed. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations and techniques.